The Gunslinger
by V.HunterD
Summary: The Strawhats gets a new crewmate. Will great adventures wait for them or great peril?
1. Meeting The Gunslinger

Hi, this is my first fanfic.

Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.

This takes place after the Post-War arc when the crew joins. Enjoy!

On the Sunny, everything was normal besides the fact that Luffy lost his adoptive brother Ace. Luffy was depressed, but retained his usual characteristics such as, "SANJI, FOOD."

"I can't cook, we're out of food," said Sanji.

"There's an island coming up soon on the map, it says it's called Rock-bottom Island," said Nami.

"Thank god, we're running out of supplies," said Ussop.

"FOOD," cried Luffy as he looked to the horizon. "HEY! I SEE THE ISLAND!"

"Okay, since we're almost there we're going to find a place we can eat, then we stock up on supplies and we leave, nothing else. Is that clear?" said Nami.

"YES, NAMI-SWAN!" yelled Sanji with his heart filled eyes.

"Sounds good to me," said Franky.

* * *

On the beaches of Rock-bottom Island, the crew leaves to find a restaurant. As the crew walked into the city, Robin spots a newspaper stand and wanted to buy a newspaper. She then caught up to the rest of the crew in front of this dusty bar.

"We're gonna eat in there?" asked Ussop.

"We have to, we have a little amount of belli to go around," replied Nami.

"Looks fine to me," said Zoro. Zoro didn't really care as long as they had sake for him.

"FOOD," yelled Luffy and ran in.

Inside the restaurant they had a seat in the corner and Sanji ordered the food. Robin read the newspaper she bought.

_**TRAITOR CP9 MEMBER**_

_**The former member of the CP9, Ryoku Raiden, has assassinated a Commander. He is very dangerous and a potential threat to the World Government. He calls himself "Gunslinger Ryoku". He currently holds a bounty of 220 million belli. As far as we know he has no comrades.**_

This newspaper article interested Robin. "Interesting."

Chopper looked over and said, "What are you reading Robin-san?"

"Oh, just a newspaper article about a former CP9 member betraying the World Government."

Everyone looked at them and said, "A former who-what betraying the who-what?"

"Here this might help to explain it," said Robin.

They took a few minutes to read and then someone shouted, "IT'S GUNSLINGER RYOKU!"

Everyone looked at the man on top of his horse. He was wearing a black pirate hat, with a coat with long coat-tails. He had 2 black guns and 1 rifle strapped to his back. As the man got off his horse he went inside the bar. "I want 2 sandwiches to go and a bottle of sake," said the gunslinger.

"Sorry, we don't sell them traitors around here," yelled the bartender.

"I see," then he was about to leave when a bunch of marines came in.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR YOU SCUM-BAG," yelled the sergeant, "YOUR COMING WITH US."

"Like hell I would, Rankyaku."

The marines fell like ripe apples on an autumn day.

"A-SUM (AWSOME)," yelled Luffy with his mouth full of food.

The gunslinger left on his black stallion and galloped to the shores.

"I'm gonna make him join our crew," said Luffy and he ran after him.

On the shores the gunslinger was about to get on his small boat when Luffy said, "WAIT!"

* * *

So what do you think? R&R


	2. Battle on the Shores

Hi, I'm back with the update. I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon since I'm out of ideas. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 2 of The Gunslinger.

Enjoy!

* * *

The stranger turned around and saw Strawhat Luffy running up to him.

"Hey, how would you like to join my crew?" asked Luffy eagerly.

"You're too kind, but I'm afraid I can't," answered Ryoku, "If I join your crew I would putting you and your crew in danger."

"Like I care," said Luffy, "as pirates we are always in danger all the time."

"Luffy, you bastard!" yelled Zoro. Ryoku and Luffy looked and saw the entire crew coming except Nami and Sanji.

"Hey guys, this is Ryoku," said Luffy as he looked around, "Where's Nami and Sanji?"

"There at the bar still paying for our food you stupid idiot!"

"Eh? Is he joining us or what?" asked Ussop.

"We can't let him join, he is to dangerous!" yelled Chopper.

"Of course he is, right?" Luffy elbowed the gunslinger's side to hurry an answer.

"Sorry, you're all to kind, but I must carry my own weight," replied Ryoku.

Soon shouting was heard and the Marines returned with a surprise for Ryoku. Standing in the front was Rob Lucci.

"Lucci!" yelled Ryoku.

"Greetings there you traitorous snake, are you here to join the Strawhats?" asked Lucci.

"No, but since you're here I'm gonna kill you." Ryoku pulled out his guns, while Lucci transformed into his leopard-human hybrid.

Fighting broke out. The Strawhats fought the Marines and Ryoku fought Lucci.

"Still weak as ever I see," said Lucci block one of Ryoku's kicks.

"You haven't seen what I'm really capable of."

"We'll see, Shigan!"

"Soru!"

As Ryoku went to a safe distance he fired his guns, but they only clicked.

"_Crap, I'm out of bullets!"_ thought Ryoku.

"I told you to practice your Shigan, and then you wouldn't have to deal with that, Soru!"

"Shit!"

"Rankyaku!"

"Tekkai!" shouted Ryoku, but even then he flew back a considerable distance. He went behind a boulder and reloaded. _Time for my new ammunition I made._ He reloaded his guns and got away from Lucci's second Rankyaku at the same time.

"Take this!" shouted Ryoku as he fired his special ammo.

"Tekkai," said Lucci with a smile on his lips, but when the bullets slammed into him it exploded and nullified his Tekkai. "Soru!"

Ryoku was taken by surprise. Lucci appeared behind him and slammed him into the ground.

"If you fire now you'll be done too" said Lucci.

_Shit, he's right!_

Lucci grabbed Ryoku with his tail. "Die you traitor, Rokuougan!"

"Gomu-gomu No Pistol!" shouted Luffy and punched Lucci in the face, but the Rokuougan hit Ryoku before Lucci flew away. Ryoku and Lucci flew away from each other, Luffy was going to come in and help Ryoku, but was soon taken by his own enemies again.

Ryoku was panting now, he hadn't remembered his mentor being so strong. It doesn't matter now, he won.

"It's over for you Lucci," said Ryoku while holding up a detonator.

Lucci stared at him wide-eyed. He searched all over his body to find the bomb he planted on him, but it was too late.

_*Explosion*_

"Lucci has fallen!" shouted one of the marines and soon the survivors escaped.

Ryoku blacked out.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. R&R


	3. New Crewmate

Another update. I lied about that I had no more ideas, but ideas popped up as I read more fanfics and watch other animes. By the way this is going to be boring, but it lays the foundations.

Here's chapter 3 and enjoy.

* * *

Ryoku woke up and tried to sit in an upright position. He felt a flare of pain on his abdomen and he slinked back into the bed.

"_Where am I?_" wondered Ryoku. Then he suddenly remembered that Strawhat Luffy wanted to be on his crew.

"Oh, you're awake," said Chopper.

"Yea," replied Ryoku.

"That's funny, you don't react like the others when people see me."

"Because you ate a devil fruit that gave you human qualities, am I correct?"

"Precisely," replied Chopper, "you need to keep resting your body is still injured."

"One last question."

"Yes?" asked Chopper. _What could he possibly want to know?_

"Where are my boat and my horse? Have my stuff been tampered with?" asked Ryoku.

"Your boat is tied onto this ship, your horse is on this ship as well, and no, your stuff have not been touched at all now go back to sleep. Your dinner is going to come soon."

_Ah, food, I haven't eaten in a long time._

Ryoku doses off.

"Mr. Gunslinger, here's your dinner." said a voice.

"Uh?" Ryoku just woke up.

"Your dinner is here." When he looked up, he saw a woman with black hair with a steaming dish in front of him.

"Oh, thank you," said Ryoku as he accepted the plate. The women went to a nearby chair and started reading.

"By the way, who are you?" asked Ryoku.

"I am Nico Robin."

"I see."

"Anyways Mr. Gunslinger, why are you hunted down by one of your own? Aren't you one of them?" asked Robin referring to the World Government.

"I resigned 5 years ago from the Marines because of their ideals and the murder of my parents."

"Interesting," replied Robin.

_A few quiet seconds later._

"Well, keep going," urged Robin.

Ryoku sighed, "During my time with the marines I've been accepted by the CP9 because of my fighting technique. My parents were murdered at the time, but they fed lies about how they both died 'heroically' on a mission. So after training under Lucci, I left the field and began working under a master mechanic."

Ryoku finished his plate of food, and placed it on a nearby table.

"So when did you find out that your parents were murdered?" asked Robin.

"I'm coming to that," Ryoku wiped his mouth with a napkin, "The way I found out how my parents were killed is when I looked through some files trying to find a document, but what I came across was the truth. My parents died because they failed to kill innocent people because they didn't pay their taxes."

"That's harsh," said Robin.

"Exactly," Ryoku sighed again, "As soon as I found this out, I resigned. No one knows that I read that very document. 5 days ago I killed the person who killed my parents. Now I am wanted as a traitor, and that's all you need to know about me."

"HA, RYKU AER YU ALRGT?" (HEY, RYOKU ARE YOU ALRIGHT?) said Luffy as he charged in through the door full of food in his mouth.

"I'm fine." Ryoku got up and placed his coat and hat on and left for the deck.

"So, Robin what do you think of Ryoku?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know, he told my about his history, but I think he has more to hide. He definitely has a mysterious air around him," replied Robin.

"I think he's cool, the way he took out those marines and Lucci," said Luffy as if he was talking about his idol, "So what he's quiet but who cares."

_On the deck._

"_Where's my horse?_" wondered Ryoku. He pulled out some dried wheat from his pocket and rubbed it between his hands. Soon his horse galloped to him obediently.

"Hey, horsy come back," said Chopper, Ussop, and Franky. They stopped dead when they saw Ryoku.

"What were you doing with my horse?" questioned Ryoku.

"Uh, we were feeding it and riding it, and Ussop fell down," said Chopper and laughed after he finished his statement.

"I see, don't ride Thundercloud without my presence, you could kill yourself trying to ride him." said Ryoku.

"I knew we shouldn't ride him," said Franky.

"HEY, EVERYONE LETS CHECK OUT THE HORSE!" yelled Luffy. Everyone left to see the horse except Zoro and Robin. Zoro was taking his sleep early today because of the fighting, and Robin was sitting in the back.

As people neared Thundercloud, he reared on his hind legs and stomped trapping Ussop in between its frontal legs.

"Don't swarm, Thundercloud like that, you approach it with care," stated Ryoku.

"Eh, Thundercloud? That's a cool name," said Luffy, "so what do you say? Want to join our crew?"

"Since you helped me in my battle, I will join."

"AWSOME, 10 MEMBERS NOW! WE'RE HAVING A PARTY TOMORROW."

"So what can you do?" asked Sanji.

"I'm a Rokushiki master, also I'm a weapon mechanic, and I'm proficient in stealth operations." stated Ryoku.

"So where is he going to sleep?" asked Franky.

Ryoku looked around and looked up at the crow's nest. "I'll think I'll sleep up there in the crow's nest."

"Alright, Ryoku be prepared tomorrow we're having a party to celebrate your joining!" exclaimed Luffy.

Ryoku zipped up his coat and started climbing and started climbing back down.

"On second thoughts I'm going to sleep in the front of the deck next to my horse."

So he continued to the front and lied on the open area.

_Maybe this crew won't be so bad._

_In the Kitchen_.

"So what do you guys think of Ryoku?" asked Sanji.

"I think he's cool," said Luffy.

"I don't know for sure," answered Robin.

"I don't think he can be trusted, he was part of the CP9 after all." said Franky.

"What a strange person," said Ussop.

"We better keep an eye on him," said Sanji.

_The next morning later. _

"ROBIN-CHWAN, NAMI-SWAN!" yelled out the love cook, "What do you ladies want to eat this morning?" His heart eyes were bigger than usual.

"I'm good with whatever," said Nami.

"Same here," said Robin, "but would you add 2 more sugars to my coffee this morning?"

"RIGHT AWAY!" said Sanji as we danced off to the kitchen.

Ryoku woke up, he hadn't slept like that in 15 years. He stood up and went down to his little boat to bring up a sack of wheat to feed Thundercloud.

"Mr. Gunslinger, it's time for breakfast," said Robin.

Ryoku turned around and replied, "I'll be right there, thank you." He continued to care for his horse.

As Ryoku neared the kitchen he heard shouting.

"WHAT YOU SAY, SHITTY SWORDSMAN?"

"DO YOU NEED A HEARING AID NOW, DUMB LOVE COOK?"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" yelled a female voice. Then there was a sudden crash.

"Okay, ah Nami-sawn is so beautiful when she's angry."

Ryoku opened the door to the kitchen.

"Ah, Ryoku come sit down," said Luffy.

Ryoku sat slowly on the seat, and started eating slowly. He was quietly observing his new crewmates.

As he finished his breakfast, he walked out and went to the crow's nest and opened up a notepad. He wrote out what he observed during the breakfast meal.

_**Luffy: The one who recruited me. Friendly. Seems careless. Likes meat. Wants to be pirate king. Devil fruit user.**_

_**Zoro: Santoryuu swordsman, despises Sanji, likes sake and other alcoholic beverages, wants to be the greatest swordsman.**_

_**Nami: Greedy for money, easily gets bribed, goals unknown, navigator**_

_**Chopper: human-reindeer hybrid, another devil fruit user, ship's doctor, goals unknown.**_

_**Ussop: Long-nosed, cowardly, makes up lies to make people respect him, not much else known.**_

_**Robin: Quietest of the Strawhats, devil fruit user, interacted with most, goals unknown.**_

In the middle of all this the captain shouted, "Hey Ryoku, come down from there and lets do something."

_I'll finish this later._

Ryoku sighed and tucked his notepad deep in his pocket. He climbed down slowly.

When he came down there were people around his horse, but surprisingly they weren't swarming him like last time.

"Hey, how long did you have this horse?" asked Luffy.

"Ever since my parents were murdered."

"Your parents were murdered?" asked everyone except Robin.

_Sigh, they still don't know._

"Ask Robin because I don't want to say it again." Soon they all gathered around Robin like a teacher telling her students a fairy tale.

_Finally I can get away._

"Yo ho ho ho, Ryoku are you up for one game?" He turned his head and found Brook holding up a chess piece.

"Sure," replied Ryoku.

They played for about 5 minutes when the rest of the crew came and saw them playing a chess game.

"Who's winning?" said Sanji.

Ryoku kept quiet and soon checkmated Brook.

The crew stared at the board with blank faces.

Ryoku stood up and walked away.

"Yo ho ho ho, it's nice to have some challenge now, you up for another game later."

"Sure"

* * *

Longest chapter yet. (Collapses) Anyways update will come up shortly thanks to summer vacation. R&R


	4. Eliminate Ryoku

Another Update, this chapter is going to be slightly different. (Read to find out.) It's short too.

Enjoy!

Voices murmured around the table as the head stood up and silenced them.

"Greetings, gentlemen. I have called you here to discuss important matters with you. It's about Ryoku Raiden, The Gunslinger."

The voices murmured again and one other person stood up and said, "What about the Revolutionaries, they hold more of a threat to us than that one man army." Voices of approval went through the room.

"Duke, Ryoku holds some of our critical information, he also wishes the downfall of the World Government. So do the Revolutionaries, but they have large quantities of small timers. They can wait."

"Ryoku is only one man, how can he ALONE stop us?" more voices of approval went through the crowd.

"Ryoku has the potential to stop us, it would be best if he was eliminated. Also the marines at Long-bottom Island confirmed that they saw Strawhat pirates assisting him on the beach. I believe it's safe to say he has comrades."

The person called Duke, sat down. He knew the head of the table was strong on his position and could not be changed by talk.

Another person rose, "What shall we send to eliminate him, sir?"

There was silence and the final answer was, "Send in our admirals."

_5 days later on the Sunny._

Ryoku was on the railing taking a nap during a cloudy day. The rest of the crew was doing their favorite hobbies. Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop were playing in the front. Robin was reading her book on survival. Nami was busy counting her money. Sanji was cooking for the next meal. Zoro was sleeping like Ryoku.

Brook was playing his instrument in the back. Then finally Franky was building his contraptions. Everything was a normal day on the Sunny until Ryoku heard bullet wiz past his face.

Ryoku and the others heard the gunshot. Ryoku went to the back and pulled out an extremely skinny man. Ryoku also relieved him of his weapons.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on this ship, lieutenant?" questioned Ryoku. The rest gathered around both of them.

"Stuff it traitor, I've been sent by the Marines to assassinate you." replied the stranger.

"That won't work, they knew I'm stronger than this," said Ryoku.

"Of course, they also said if I failed I was supposed to tell you that all 3 admirals are coming after you," chuckled the stranger, "You'll never win against all 3 of them."

Ryoku threw him off the ship and sat back on the railings. Everyone was shocked what they heard. "_The admirals are coming after him" flashed through everyones minds._

"This crew is doomed." mumbled Ryoku.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to lengthen them soon. R&R


	5. Lost Friends, Ultimate Showdown

Okay, another update again. Updates are going to breeze through for now.

* * *

Enjoy!

Ryoku was snacking on an apple next to the railing with thoughts flashing through his mind.

"_How am I going to combat the 3 admirals with no way to fight with them equally?"_

He threw the apple core in the ocean and walked into kitchen.

"Oi, Sanji," said Ryoku.

"Yes?" said Sanji as he stopped cooking.

"Don't make me dinner tonight, I'm not going to eat."

"Sure." and Sanji returned to work.

Ryoku walked out on to the deck and jumped down to his boat. He gathered some of his tools and opened a can filled with sea stones he stole from the Marines.

He started to work on creating some sort of radiator so the sea stone effects can stop devil fruit powers from range. He quickly got frustrated.

"_It's going to be a long day."_'

"Mr. Gunslinger what are you creating?" asked a voice.

Ryoku looked up and saw Robin. "I'm creating a device so I can fight the admirals on equal ground."

"And what exactly are you creating?"

"A radiator."

"I see." and Robin walked away.

_Several hours later._

It was almost night time and the sun was close to setting. Ryoku was really running out of patience. All he accomplished was creating a small chip.

_I need a break._

Ryoku put away all his things in a small bag and placed the bag a can for extra security.

He stuffed the thing in his pocket and walked up to the front of the ship when he saw an island.

"Hey, guys I see an island."

Everyone walked up and saw the island. It was a very warm so Ryoku took off his coat.

When they landed, Ryoku immediately got on his horse and started to explore.

"I'm going to wander around for a bit."

"Come back soon." said Luffy and he went off to play with Ussop and Chopper.

Ryoku wandered into the forest and soon enough found a beach on the other side.

"_What a small island."_

He looked around when he saw marine battleships.

"THERE'S RYOKU, GET HIM!" shouted a marine and soon enough he was facing a barrage of bullets.

He galloped away, but soon his horse got shot down and he was lying in the dirt next to his dead horse.

"Thundercloud?" said Ryoku. He took out some wheat from his pocket and started to rub it between his fingers, but he laid there dead.

Ryoku was now in distress. He stood up and pulled out his guns and waited for the marines to come. When they came they all held their guns up to him.

"Hold it there, surrender now."

Ryoku wasted little time, "Soru!"

Now all the marines saw was a black shadow popping up from different locations shooting down each marine.

After the last marine got shot, he was going to bury his horse. Unfortunately he had no shovel so he used his handle of his rifle to dig the hole. It took him an hour to bury him, and he walked back to his crewmates, remembering the times he had been with his horse.

_"Rest in peace"_ and a tear leaked from his eye.

When he got there his crewmates weren't there. He looked on the ship, and found a note.

_Dear traitor: _

_We've drugged your crew and kidnapped them._

_If you truly treasure your comrades, come to the center of the island._

_Your Mentor, Lucci_

Ryoku stared at the papered wide eyed. Lucci is still alive? He had to admit that explosive wasn't powerful, but he should be in the marine's care.

Ryoku walked to his ship and equipped himself with every weapon he needed.

_With the Strawhats._

The whole crew woke up and saw they were trapped in a cage. Wait, not a cage, but a holding cell on the ship. They were all handcuffed to the floor.

"Ah, you guys are coming around now." said a voice.

They all looked and found Lucci sitting in a chair looking at them.

"Bastard what did you do?" yelled Sanji.

"One of our spies went on your ship and drugged your food, he claims that you threw him in the ocean, am I correct?" said Lucci

"Where's Ryoku?" demanded Luffy.

"I left a letter on your ship, if he read it he should be coming right now. Of course as well as I know him he doesn't help his benefactors a whole lot." said Lucci.

_Back with Ryoku_

Ryoku was hiding behind a tree holding his rifle. There was only one person who guarded the entrance and that was Blueno.

Ryoku attempted to shoot him in the head, but only to find out that the bullet merely bounced off of him.

When he noticed this he looked and found Ryoku, "Ah, young master how you do?"

"Let me through Blueno, now," said Ryoku. He strapped his rifle to his back. "If you don't I'll have to kill you."

"I'm sorry but I can't help anyone who opposes the World Government."

"So be it," replied Ryoku as he drew out his pistols. "What are they planning to do with the Strawhats?"

"To execute them, what else?"

"I see, Soru!" Ryoku appeared behind Blueno and pulled back his leg.

"Rankyaku."

Blueno turned around and caught his leg before he can continue with his attack. He threw him back into the forest and broke a tree before he landed.

"It's no use. After our defeat at the hands of the Strawhats we trained ourselves tirelessly. There's no way you can beat us."

Ryoku got up. He was right he's gotten stronger, but he can still win.

"Soru!" shouted Ryoku as he went to a safe distance and prepared to take fire, but he saw he wasn't at the entrance anymore.

"Shigan!" shouted Blueno and hit him from behind.

Ryoku crash landed east of the entrance.

_New strategy now._

Ryoku got out from his pocket, a bomb like the last one he used on Lucci, but smaller and deadlier.

He stood up from the ground, "Give me all you got Blueno!"

_Back with the Strawhats_

Lucci was talking on a transponder snail.

"Hmm, is that so? I see, so where is he? Outside? I'll deal with him when Blueno falls."

Lucci turned back to the crew.

"So I'm wrong, Ryoku is outside facing Blueno currently." and Lucci sat back down. Next to him were the Strawhats' weapons.

"We have a chance now," said Zoro.

_Explosion*_

When everyone heard this they thought, "_What happened, did Ryoku win?"_

_Back with Ryoku._

Standing in front of Ryoku was Blueno's body. He went onto the ship's deck and found a bunch of marines about to set sail. Ryoku defeated them all very quick, and he rushed towards the cabin.

Lucci immediately kicked open the door, and Ryoku stopped.

"You, traitor, are going to pay for all the pains you've caused me. How long do you antagonize our plans? I'll give you a choice, return to our service, or be executed." said Lucci as he transformed.

"I will do neither of them, what I will do is save my crewmates, and I will topple the World Government." replied Ryoku as he shot his exploding bullets at Lucci.

"Tekkai Gou!" shouted Lucci. When the smoke dissipated he saw Lucci standing there like nothing happened to him.

"Nice try Ryoku, but that won't do it this time. Shigan Ouren!" said Lucci as he shot out his finger like a machine gun.

"Tekkai Utsugi!" shouted Ryoku. Lucci's Shigan pummeled into Ryoku, but the pain was transferred back into Lucci.

Lucci shouted in pain," Clever trick, boy. Soru."

Lucci soon relieved him of his weapons and threw them in the ocean.

"_Crap!"_

"No guns or explosives for you anymore. Just hand to hand combat now." said Lucci with a grin.

"So, be it." said Ryoku. He took off his coat and hat, then he took his fighting stance.

"Soru." said Lucci.

Suddenly a flurry of punches were sent straight at Lucci.

Lucci found it hard to block them and soon got slammed into the wall.

"What was that?" questioned Lucci, "Was that a third rate move you just did?"

"I call it lightning fist," said Ryoku, "Since my Shigan isn't very powerful, I replaced it with punches."

"I see, Soru!"

Ryoku did a handstand and did a windmill at sonic speed. "Rankyaku!" He shot Rankyakus at Lucci who was trying to get a hit into him.

"Shigan!" and it hit Ryoku on the side. He fell to the ground clutching his sides.

Ryoku got back up and both of them exchanged attacks. They were tearing the ship apart with their fighting.

"Geppou!" yelled Ryoku and he launched himself in the air. Lucci followed him.

"Shigan Bachi."

"Rankyaku Renge!" Both attacks collided and formed an explosion.

Finally Lucci uppercutted Ryoku from the smoke and slammed him to the ground.

Ryoku crash landed in the cabin, and the crew saw Ryoku.

"It's Ryoku!" shouted Nami.

"Ryoku get up!" shouted Franky.

"Come on!" yelled Sanji.

"Soru!" Lucci picked up Ryoku and held him with his tail when he bounced up. "Like last time, but no explosive for you to defeat me."

Lucci held his hands up to Ryoku's chest, "Sai Dai Rin, Rokuougan!" and Ryoku got blasted outside, near death.

"RYOKU!" cried Luffy.

"You're as worthless as your parents. They couldn't even do one simple garbage of a mission. If you asked me they deserved more than death if they can't follow simple instructions of justice." taunted Lucci.

Ryoku stood up slowly. He coughed up blood and almost fell down. His eyes were furious. _How dare he insults my parents._

"SORU!" and Ryoku unleashed his lightning fist, but he aimed it at his pressure points.

Lucci tried to block it, but some of them hit, and he fell down. When he got up he could barely stand. When he looked at Ryoku he saw his hands at the side and saw air swirling around it. _What is he doing?_

"WITH THIS YOUR FINISHED!" Ryoku then placed his fists in front of him.

"ROKUOUGAN, THE ULTIMATE RING!" and the air gathered around Ryoku's hands shot at Lucci and blasted him to the front of the ship. He was defeated again.

Ryoku slowly walked towards the cabin and found a box with the Strawhats' weapons. He unsheathed one of Zoro's swords and threw it at his chains, releasing Zoro, and then collapsed.

* * *

Another chapter done, hope you liked it. I don't think I did this chapter very well. You guys are going to have to look up on the attacks I used in the story. R&R!


	6. Time to Move On

Alright, another update. I was a little bit trippy on this chapter. Updates slowing down now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ryoku woke up and found himself being carried by someone.

"Huh?" Ryoku slipped off and fell on the deck. He tried to stand, but he was in deep pain, both mentally and physically.

"Hey, you awake?" said a voice. Ryoku turned his head and saw Zoro carrying him.

"Why didn't you leave me to die?" asked Ryoku.

"Cause, our captain will be pissed off."

Ryoku passed out again.

_Meanwhile_

"What? Lucci went on an unauthorized mission to try to kill Ryoku?" asked a man.

"Yes, that is correct." replied a man with glasses.

"I told him to stand down. He wouldn't stand a chance."

"It doesn't matter, we need all the help we can get."

"I guess so."

"By the way, sir, we finished the prototype the Mega-Bot. If it can eliminate him, we might not have to send out our admirals."

"Perfect, send me in the workshop. I want to see it."

"Right away, sir." and both of them walked out of the room.

_Back on the Sunny_

"Uhh." groaned Ryoku.

"Hey, he's coming around." said Luffy.

"Ryoku, we couldn't find your horse I..."

"My horse," interrupted Ryoku and a tear leaked from his eye.

"Oi, what's the matter, is that horse valuable?" asked Sanji.

"Of course, it's one of my father's possessions. He told me to take care of it before he got executed. The only thing I have that belongs to him now is my boat."

Ryoku began to cry bitterly.

"Let's give Ryoku some peace." said Robin.

"Yea, that would be nice." replied Franky.

They all walked out and left Ryoku to cry. 5 minutes later he stopped crying and saw that his hat and coat was next to him. He grabbed them and went to the very back of the ship.

_Crackle_

Then it started to rain very hard. Ryoku stared blankly out on the ocean and remembered his times with Thundercloud and his father.

_Flashback_

"_Oi, Ryoku, come and see what I brought home," said his father._

"_Coming," and Ryoku ran to his father, "It's a horse!"_

"_Yep, what do you want to name him?"_

"_Thundercloud, because that name is cool."_

"_Alright, Thundercloud it is."_

_Few months later_

"_Oi, Ryoku, I'm going on a mission tomorrow," said his father, "Take care of Thundercloud for me."_

"_I will do my best," said Ryoku proudly._

"_I'm going to leave my fishing boat behind to, so take care of my things for me will you?" His father smiled at him._

"_Okay," little did he know that that would be his last time he saw his father and his smile._

_The next day_

"_What! That can't be true! My father isn't dead! Stop feeding me lies!" cried Ryoku._

"_I'm sorry Ryoku, I'm sorry," said Kizaru._

"_Where's my mother?" asked Ryoku._

"_She's dead too, but we didn't find her body."_

"_We'll put you under Lucci's care. He will train you to be a strong person."_

_Back on the Sunny_

Ryoku began to cry deeply and bitterly. Ryoku cried himself to sleep.

_Few hours later_

Ryoku woke up and found himself back in the infirmary. He sat up and found himself in dry pajamas, and next to him was his hat and coat dripping over a bucket.

"What were you doing outside in the rain being injured!" cried Chopper.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well we are going to bring in your breakfast soon. I had to feed you intravenously last night, be more careful will you?"

"I'll try," and Ryoku slumped back into the bed. He fell back asleep.

_Meanwhile back at the marine's workshop_

"It has a bit of a frail composure don't you think?" questioned the superior.

"Yes sir, but we constructed it with the hardest metals we can get our hands on, even if it is a prototype it's still stronger than our most powerful Pacifista."

"I see, let's test it out."

"Right away, sir."

The subordinate turned on its power supply.

"Let's test its durability."

"Yes sir."

_Back on the Sunny_

"Mr. Gunslinger, here's your dinner." said a voice.

"Uh, place it on the table," answered Ryoku.

"Okay," and Robin placed it on the table and started reading.

Ryoku felt absolutely miserable. He couldn't keep his promise of taking care of his father's horse. He grabbed the plate and ate slowly.

"Mr. Gunslinger, how far are you on your radiator?" asked Robin.

"It got thrown into the ocean with my weapons. I'll have to start from scratch," answered Ryoku.

"What are your dreams?" asked Robin.

"To destroy the World Government by any means, and to build a new one in its place."

"Interesting goal." said Robin and returned to her reading.

He finished his dinner and grabbed his slightly damp coat and walked out.

"Ryoku! What are you doing? You're still injured, get back in bed please!" yelled Chopper.

"Hey it's Ryoku, thanks for saving us!" said Luffy. Soon the rest of the crew started to gather around. Everyone else yelled out "Thanks" too. They were about to honor his rescue, but they were stopped by a kick, almost hitting them all.

"I'm in no mood right now, and don't stop me Chopper."

Ryoku jumped down to his boat and searched for his tools.

"_A time for despair, and a time to move on."_

_

* * *

_

Whew, that was one emotional chapter. Hoped you like it. R&R!


	7. Auer Island

Back with another update. *Hurray* I got to admit that I got pretty stumped on this chapter so forgive me if it sounds a bit… off I should say.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Ryoku looked through his tools to build his "radiator" he was missing a lot of items.

"I guess I have to make do with another weapon," mumble Ryoku. He sat there and pondered on some ideas.

_Sea Stone Bullets_

Of course that idea was flawless. It wouldn't have been as effective as the radiator, but it will have to do.

He gathered his can of sea stones and looked inside. He estimated it was enough to make 2 magazines of bullets. He walked to Franky's room and saw him working on some device. He looked up and saw Ryoku standing at the door.

"Hello, Franky, may I work in here?" asked Ryoku.

"Feel free," replied Franky.

Before Ryoku got to work he asked, "What are you making?"

"A device that can send electrical pulses so it can disable mechanisms, what are you making?" said Franky.

"Sea stone bullets, so I can fight the admirals, if they come." Ryoku set to work immediately, gathering some tools when he was missing one thing.

"Franky, do you have a bullet mold?" asked Ryoku, to much of his surprise, it was given to him.

"_This ship has everything,"_ thought Ryoku.

Around lunch time, he went to the kitchen, grabbed his plate, and came back.

He was eating near a small furnace and was waiting for the stones to melt. He soon got out the hot cauldron and poured it on the molds. He quickly immersed it in freezing cold water. The bullets soon popped out of the molds and he held one.

"_Time to test it out."_

Ryoku walked to Robin who was reading a book. "Robin, would you hold this bullet, and try to do your devil fruit powers, please?" asked Ryoku.

"Sure," said Robin as she grabbed the bullet. She crossed her arms and much to her surprise her powers didn't work. "What is this?" asked Robin.

"Sea stone bullet," said Ryoku, "I couldn't make my radiator so I've decided to make bullets out of my sea stones instead." Robin gave the bullet back and Ryoku went away.

"Oi, I see an island," said Ussop.

"Really? Where? Where?" said Luffy as he stopped playing with Chopper and ran to the front.

Nami heard Ussop and grabbed her map. "Hmm, Auer Island (Yes, it's Auer)," said Nami.

Franky just finished his device, and walked out. He saw the usual, Zoro sleeping and Sanji's flirting, but a little while off he saw Ryoku and Brook playing chess. Both of them were deep in thought, they didn't even notice Franky come and watch the game.

"Oi, there's an island, you know that right?" said Franky. Both of them jumped up and out of their chair.

"Don't scare us like that!" yelled Ryoku.

"It's not my fault you were sucked into the game that much," said Franky. They picked themselves back up and finished the game.

"Checkmate," said Brook. Ryoku stared at the board looking for a possible way out.

"I guess you win."

"Yo ho ho ho, let's check out the island," said Brook.

They went to the front and saw the whole crew, except Zoro, all looking at the island.

"The island's name is Sunset Plateau, and the town inhabiting it is called Auer (Yes, it's called Auer)."

"Are they famous for their meat?" asked Luffy. All he cared about was meat.

"How would we know that? We haven't been to the island yet. Stupid Luffy," said Nami.

"Do you mind if we dock our ship their?" asked Ryoku, pointing to the side of the island.

"Why? The dock is right there," said Sanji.

"Exactly, the dock is right there, it could be covered with marines, our best bet is the dock somewhere more obscure."

"Sounds good to me," said Franky as he took the helm and steered it left.

"Full speed ahead!" yelled Luffy.

Zoro just woke up from his nap and walked to the front.

"Hey why are we docking here? The dock is over there," said Zoro.

"It might to be dangerous, you stupid marimo," said Sanji.

"You picking a fight, curly cook?" replied Zoro and they immediately dived into each other, doing their usual fighting.

"Stop fighting you idiots!" and Nami knocked them out.

"Ah, Nami-swan is beautiful when she's angry," said Sanji with heart eyes.

Ryoku went down to his boat and grabbed his bag of belli, a handful of wheat, and his coat and jacket.

"Time for a new horse," mumbled Ryoku.

As they landed, Nami divided themselves into pairs. She folded some papers and threw them in Ryoku's hat.

"Okay, draw a piece of paper and whoever matches your shape is your partner," said Nami as she shook the hat. She already had a piece of paper in her hand, "Luffy you first."

Luffy walked up and drew a piece of paper, "Triangle."

"Zoro, your turn."

"Triangle."

"Okay, you're with Luffy," said Nami, "Sanji, your turn."

"I got a square Nami-swan!"

_Moments later… _

After spending a few minutes pairing partners, they went on their way. Ryoku got paired with Franky.

Sanji was sad that he didn't get paired with Robin or Nami. Instead he got paired with Brook.

As Ryoku and Franky walked down the main street of Auer, he bought a newspaper and caught up with Franky who was looking at some parts in a mechanical store. The seller was wide eyed and scared as he saw Ryoku coming towards his stand.

"Franky, I'm going to a stable to buy a horse. I'll be back soon," said Ryoku.

"Sure," said Franky. Obviously he didn't know what he said.

As he walked down the street everyone looked at Ryoku and quivered, except 3 people mugging a beautiful woman.

"It's Gunslinger Ryoku!" Everyone turned to look at Ryoku now, drawing people from different places looked at him like a monster. Even the trio muggers stopped and dropped the purse from the lady. They immediately ran up to Ryoku and took some sort of strange stance.

"Ryoku, you like pain, because you're going to get a lot of it. The World Government raised your bounty to 500,000,000 belli," said the middle guy. The amount surprised him. It was enough to buy a quarter of a small country. They took out their guns and shot at him.

"Tekkai." The bullets bounced off of him and the wannabe muggers dropped their guns and stared at him.

"Shigan Ouren," Ryoku hit their throats and they dropped to the ground, choking for air. Ryoku kicked them away and continued on his way.

Franky ran to Ryoku.

"Oi, Ryoku, why did you leave? Are you alright?" said Franky. Ryoku noticed he was carrying a bag, probably filled with mechanical parts.

"I left to buy a horse, I told you that, and yes I'm alright," Ryoku continued on his way with Franky trying to keep up with him.

"Thank you, sir!" said the women, she was blushing furiously. Ryoku nodded in acknowledgement and continued to the stable.

As they reached the stables, there was an old man grinding up grain. To Ryoku's surprised, he didn't get scared like the other people who saw him. He turned his head to see who it was and continued with his work.

"You want something, Gunslinger?" asked the old man.

"I'd like to buy a horse."

"20 million belli, and if you don't like the price go somewhere else," said the old man nonchalantly. He didn't even look at Ryoku.

Ryoku took out his bag and rolled out the required money onto the table. He took out his wheat from his pocket and rubbed it between his fingers. A black horse immediately came and fed off the wheat. Ryoku knew it was a young horse still, by the way it walked. The old man pointed at the saddles near the door. It was for free fortunately. Ryoku finished attaching his saddle when marines immediately rushed it and pointed guns and Ryoku.

"Freeze, Gunslinger," yelled an officer, "Put your hands where I can see them." Ryoku looked at the officer, while lifting an eyebrow and gave an "are you serious" look. The marines ignored Franky completely.

"You hear me, Gunslinger? You're coming with us."

"Officer, he paid good money for that," said the old man.

"I don't care he's a traitor to the World Government, he must be killed," said the officer. The old man claimed the money and stored it in his drawer.

"That's my horse, and I'll sell it to whoever I want," said the old man as he took out a rifle and pointed it at the officer, "Let him go now," the old man was panting.

"Put down that gun, you old fool, you don't know what you're doing!" yelled the officer.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm trying to make a profit. Is that too much to ask for? Get on your horse stranger." Ryoku did what he said, and Franky sneaked out side to watch.

"Thank you," said Ryoku.

"No problem, leave now, 'I'm getting tired." Ryoku galloped outside. The marines chased after Ryoku.

"Shigan Bachi, Ouren." Ryoku hit them in the solar plexus, and they all dropped, almost crippled.

Ryoku got off his horse and Franky clapped at him.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," said Franky.

"Put your stuff on my horse." Ryoku attached Franky's bag to his horse.

"So what are you going to call him?" asked Franky.

"Storm, because that reminds me of Thundercloud," said Ryoku as he petted the horse's mane.

_Back at the shores …_

The crew was about to camp at the ship for the night. They all held a party to celebrate just for the sake of celebrating. All the guys were playing volley ball, except Zoro and Sanji, who were fighting over a surf board, and Ryoku who was reading the newspaper he bought. Next to him was his horse, Storm. Robin was reading here favorite book, and Nami was counting her money. What was strange about Ryoku was that he was wearing his formal, black outfit with his hat, but everyone else was wearing shorts, t-shirts, and miniskirts.

"Ryoku, when are you going to change that outfit?" asked Nami, "It's a hot evening, change into shorts and a t-shirt."

"I'm sorry, but wearing this outfit has become a habit, back when I was in the CP9 I was forced to wear such attire," replied Ryoku.

"Whatever," said Nami.

Ryoku dropped his newspaper, and went to feed his horse, when suddenly a claw hook came from behind him and threw him away from his crew.

Everyone looked and saw a cloaked person with glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Ryoku. He was surprised what happened.

The cloaked person shed its cloak and saw a robot.

"I am the Mega- Bot, the being who is going to kill you." It held up its arm and charging it's laser from the palms.

Ryoku knew he was going to die.

* * *

Wow, that chapter was really hard to type up, I'm sorry to say that the chapters might come out this slow. R&R!


	8. The MegaBot

Okay, now this chapter was very difficult. It was more difficult than the last chapter.

Enjoy! (I hope.)

* * *

"Gomu- Gomu no Pistol!" The robot flew and the laser shot towards the ocean. Ryoku looked at his crewmates. Luffy was pink and steam was exuding from him.

"You okay, Ryoku?" asked Ussop.

"Yea, thanks," said Ryoku. He pulled out his guns and his magazine clips. He hid behind the nearest boulder and loaded his explosive bullets. When he finished he got punched in his side, and he flew towards his crew. He looked at the Mega-Bot several meters in front of them. It was entirely black and had an egg head. On his shoulder it showed MBX-1, other than that he had no other outer features. Almost like it was an oversized toy. What perplexed Ryoku was what it just did.

"_Did that thing just do Soru?"_

Everyone was prepared now. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all charged at the opponent, only to find to be effortlessly knocked away. Zoro stood up; he rushed at the opponent and stuck its armored plating. He discovered that his swords just glanced off. The Mega- Bot grabbed him by the neck and threw him several kilometers behind him.

"Zoro!" yelled Ryoku.

"You are no match Strawhats," said the Mega-Bot. Robin crossed her arms and sprout arms all over his arms and legs to prevent from any movement. The enemy moved effortlessly as if he wasn't restrained at all. Robin tried very hard to keep its arm from moving up, but it was useless. He fired a barrage of exploding bullets at Robin. Ryoku saw this and used Soru to carry Robin away, but the bot just kept aiming at them.

"Mouton Shot!" yelled Sanji and he kicked the bot in the head. The enemy flew away several yards, but Sanji lay in sand clutching his feet. The Mega- Bot recovered from his surprise attack and came in for the kill.

"Strong Hammer!" Franky came in and punched the Mega- Bot in the head, which stunned the bot for a few moments, but dented his knuckles a little bit in the process.

"Gomu- Gomu no Jet Gatling!" Luffy ran in and tried to hit the Mega-Bot. He managed to slightly push it back, suddenly its eyes turned blue. It immediately caught both of Luffy's fists and flung him to the sea. Luffy stretched his arm to grab the ship's mast and flung himself next to Ryoku who was charging up a Rankyaku. Chopper immediately pulled Sanji away with his heavy point.

"Rankyaku, Amane Dachi!" Ryoku launched his Rankyaku and pulled out his guns and started to shoot while the Mega- Bot was taking in the Rankyaku.

_Explosion_

The citizens of Auer screamed. They looked towards the east and saw clouds of smoke coming from the area.

"Citizens of Auer, please return to your homes, I repeat, please return to your homes."

Chaos and panic surged through the crowd, as people rushed their possessions and their children to their homes.

_Back to the Battle_

When the smoke cleared, the Mega- Bot wasn't there. Everyone looked for it, and it appeared behind Ryoku.

"Ryoku! Look out!" yelled Ussop. Ryoku looked behind him and the Mega- Bot lifted him up by the neck.

It immediately rained blows towards Ryoku's unprotected head.

"Tekkai Gou!" said Ryoku. The punches were still painful. While he was being punched he sneakily attached a bomb at the chest of the bot. The bot did a final uppercut and Ryoku flew towards the ocean. He landed near the horizon. Ryoku was almost unconscious when he hit the water. In a few minutes, someone swam to him and helped him towards the shores.

_Meanwhile_

"Those fools think they can take on that machine, that thing is indestructible," said Aokiji. The 3 admirals watched from the distance as they see the Mega- Bot tearing through the Strawhat pirates. Aokiji was taking a nap and Kizaru was watching, but also absent minded about the fight. Akainu was the only one truly watching the fight.

"I wish I can go in there and deal with them myself," snorted Akainu.

"We can't, Fleet Admiral's orders," said Kizaru.

"We'll have our fun when the time comes," smirked Aokiji.

_Back to the fight_

Ryoku was coughing up blood as he was dragged to the shores. When he looked at his savior, it was Zoro.

"Thanks," said Ryoku.

"No problem, let's get back to fighting," said Zoro. He lifted Ryoku up to his feet. When they ran back, their crew was in ruins. Everyone was on the floor to hurt to move, or unconscious. The only person who was able to fight was Franky. When the Mega- Bot charged up its last laser, Ryoku pulled out his detonator and tried to destroy the Mega- Bot. Zoro readied his stance, preparing to strike at the bot with all his might. When the smoke cleared, the bot turned towards them. The torso area opened, but otherwise it seemed unharmed. Zoro charged at the bot.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro slashed at the bot angrily.

Franky slowly stood up, only to fall back down. He stood up again successfully and changed his arm into some sort of launcher.

"_Time to put it to the test." _

Zoro got knocked down like a rag doll, and knocked unconscious. Ryoku fired at the bot. He unloaded his entire clip, but even then the bot was unaffected.

"You are no match for my power, Gunslinger." It punched Ryoku in the temple. He picked him up and was about to leave with him.

"Oi, look over here," yelled Franky. The bot turned around. Franky aimed at the torso and fired a small chip.

The Mega- Bot was jittering around; the systems were being electrocuted by Franky's new weapon. There were sparks and explosions inside the bot. It dropped to the along with Ryoku. Franky, satisfied the monstrosity was defeated, dropped to the floor unconscious.

_Back with the Admirals_

"Hmm, I guess they had a chance after all," said Kizaru. Aokiji lifted his sleep mask, and looked. The robot fell.

"I guess you're right," Aokiji stood up and stretched.

Akainu took out a transponder snail, "Fleet Admiral, the Mega- Bot has fallen,"

"Collect the bot and return to the base, I have a mission for you," said Sengoku.

"Yes, sir," Akainu stuffed the snail in his pocket. All 3 of them went down to the beach and got the Mega- Bot.

"What a waste of money, this thing costs more than 3 pacifista," said Kizaru.

Akainu looked at Ryoku, who was unconscious, "Better be ready, next time I'm going to kill you."

They all left the Strawhat crew lying on the sandy beaches.

_A half hour later_

A woman came up to the scene and saw the Strawhats unconscious. She saw that a black horse was nudging against its master, hoping to wake it up. She used her devil fruit powers, split up herself into clones, and picked up the whole crew. She was personally carrying Ryoku and blushed as she was carrying him.

* * *

Sorry for the short battle scene. I couldn't think straight. Next chapter is going to be better though. R&R!


End file.
